Lucky Break
by Dajypop
Summary: Their radiator was broken, and Oliver couldn't have been more tempted.


**Title:** Lucky Break  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Setting:** Oliver and Marcus' Apartment in London  
 **Pairing:** Oliver Wood/Marcus Flint  
 **Characters:** Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, Alicia Spinnet, Fred Weasley, George Weasley  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 896  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** AU - Canon Divergent, Gay, Slash, Yaoi  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Their radiator was broken, and Oliver couldn't have been more tempted.

 **AN:** So, I've been holding onto this for a while, now, and I finally got it typed up. I'm hoping that it is good enough for the fandom, this ship seems to be fairly rare but I've got some loyal readers, so we'll see where it goes from there. Hope you guys enjoy!

 **Lucky Break** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

This was going to be the party of the year; Oliver Wood was certain of it, at least. Carrying the last of their grocery bags into their flat, he let out a proud huff as he pushed the door open, letting himself into the… Oddly warm house. Walking into the living room, he furrowed his brow, taking his things to the kitchen and beginning to put them away.

"Marcus!" He called, finishing with the cold food and leaving the rest on the counter, "Where are you?"

"Fuck!" The curse came from somewhere deeper in the house, and the further the Scotsman ventured into the house, he wanted to strip down. It was _way_ too hot already, and he couldn't fathom why Marcus wanted it so warm.

"Marcus?" Seeing the other bent over like he was was almost too tempting, but thankfully his ass-slapping plot was foiled when the Brit rolled on the balls of his feet, easily falling to his rear.

"This bloody radiator's acting up." He wiped his hands on his jeans and gave a heavy sigh, "Can we just use _one_ little spell to fix it?"

"You know we can't. You're forgetting that we're doing this for school, aren't you? We can't use magic to prove we can live in the Muggle world if necessary. C'mon, let's just work with it? I can send out an email to everyone coming that the party has a tropical theme, now." He was grinning, even while Marcus gave him a snaggletoothed frown. Wiping his hands, he hopped up, heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

By the time the first guests were arriving, it was nearly sweltering between the broken radiator and the oven, and both young men wore little more than t-shirts and swim trunks. Everyone shed their coats quickly enough, and soon the house was full of people dancing to surf anthems. Oliver busied himself talking to a few friends from school when he was taken completely by surprise. The sight of Marcus in all of his skinny glory, shirtless and lightly shiny with sweat hit him like a physical blow to the chest. Sputtering around the mouthful of butter beer he'd carelessly taken a minute before. He had to have Alicia repeat herself twice, almost unable to gather his wits. Of course, she wasn't blind, watching the breathless way he shamelessly stared until the Slytherin was jostled into another room.

"Huh?" This was the third, but it at least was the most genuine of the three.

"You should tell him you fancy hi." The words left her plainly enough, as though speculating whether or not it would snow, later. Thankfully, he had yet to take another drink, figuring it best to set his mug down.

"Honestly, I have no idea what you're on about." Trying to laugh it off and completely missing the mark, he felt the heat on his cheeks flare even further at the chastising look on her face. Her tone wasn't lost on him, either.

" _Oliver Wood._ " She began, eyes slanting, "I've never known you to lie to a frien dand I certainly will not be your first foray into the subject. We've all seen the way you watch him, those little smiles only he gets to see. We aren't upset. You can't help who you fall in love with." Now, her tone was far less admonishing and more encouraging. "Go tell him."

Emboldened by her words and the few shots he'd hard earlier that evening, he gave a nod before disappearing into the crowd. It would seem that Marcus had gotten himself involved in an impromptu "wet t-shirt contest" involving a giggling Hufflepuff girl judging the five posing, drenched and shirtless guys but Oliver only saw Marcus, his snaggletoothed grin, and the way he flexed the sinewy muscles of his arms. Suddenly, his expression flitted from calm confidence to confusion and his lips parted, but he didn't get a chance to speak.

Their lips met, and between one confused blink and the next, Oliver's hands cupped his cheeks, and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. At first, the room went silent, awaiting the punch Oliver was certain to get, and it exploded with whoops and hollers when he instead gripped the other by his strong shoulders and pulled him closer. The poor Hufflepuff squealed behind them when large hands slid down the Slytherin's neck, finally landing on his hips, thumbs rubbing at the protruding bones, there. Both men seemed intent to keep going, but breathing seemed a bit more important, both panting with their foreheads pressed together when they finally broke the kiss.

"You look good without a shirt." Oliver admitted quietly, "I never really noticed before." Maybe the last bit was a lie but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Of course, I do." That Slytherin Confidence shone through Marcus' words before he almost sounded shy, "So do you, though. Wished you would have shucked this," He plucked at the thin grey shirt the other wore, "Earlier, but it looks good as it is."

Somehow, the room seemed to shrink, and Oliver was vaguely aware of a certain pair of twins ushering the guests from the flat. Several kisses later and the couple found themselves laid out on the elder's bed, hands wandering and mouths melding between softly whispered confessions.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** I always love contributing to this ship. So much. It's so much fun. Expect some chapter stories to come this year!


End file.
